Someone like you
by Kattharina
Summary: No me gustan las falsedades y menos aún las traiciones. Si me la haces, seguramente no te la devuelva, porque yo no soy así... Eso le iba bien a Sakura, pero... ¿Y Neji?


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

 **— Diálogo —**

‹‹ _Pensamientos››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **SOMEONE LIKE YOU.**

 **.**

‹‹ _Acepta. No es resignación, pero nada te hace perder más_

 _energía que el resistir y pelear contra una situación que no puedes_

 _cambiar.››_

Dalai Lama.

* * *

— _¿Por qué te interesa tanto?_

La voz fría y fastidiada de Neji Hyūga le dio un amargo sabor de boca.

¿Por qué le interesaba tanto?

A lo mejor él lo ignoraba, pero ella estaba segura que lo único que la movía era ese incondicional amor que sentía por Sasuke y su familia, a pesar de que la traicionó y la dejó plantada dos meses antes de la boda.

— _Ya que estás dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa — pausó, la miró de arriba hacia abajo provocándole un escalofrío —, tendrás que darme lo que tu prima me negó._

Sakura llevó las manos a su frente en gesto angustiado. Ella no era ingenua, tal vez inocente en algunos aspectos de la vida; pero jamás ingenua.

Sabía lo que significaba, sabía a lo que se refería. La pregunta era: ¿estaba dispuesta a hacerlo? ¿Estaba dispuesta a convertirse en la amante de Neji Hyūga?

Cerró los ojos afligida. Tener líos de sábanas con el que ahora era dueño de la empresa familiar no era algo que le produjera placer. No, en absoluto. Mucho menos si se trataba de un hombre extremadamente frío y manipulador. No lo culpaba, seguramente su prima debió haberle hecho algo muy malo para que él se comportara de esa manera.

Independientemente de los motivos que lo llevaron hasta ahí, reconocía que era un hombre muy capaz de originar un daño considerable a cualquier alma que se cruzara en su camino. No dudaba que su prima tuvo que lastimarlo lo suficiente para que ahora quisiera su cabeza. No obstante, en el derrotero vengativo no solo se llevaría a Natsume, sino también a toda su familia… En especial a su madre. ¡No, no podía permitirlo!

En sus planes no estaba que su madre muriera por culpa de las imprudencias de su prima, ¡no señor!

— **Tengo que hacerlo —** murmuró.

Abrió su iris, se quitó las manos de la frente, tomó un gran respiro, se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Lamentablemente no tenía otra salida.

.

.

.

Cuando salió de su oficina Sakura había tomado el valor suficiente para caminar por el pasillo y dirigirse hacia despacho de su verdugo. Sin embargo, cuando le preguntó a la secretaria si Neji se encontraba solo y ella dijo que sí, todo su coraje se fue por el tacho de la basura.

Pese a que su osadía la abandonó despiadadamente cuando más la necesitaba, le dio las gracias a la mujer y se plantó frente a la puerta del Hyūga. Tomó tres grandes respiraciones y tocó.

De inmediato recibió respuesta.

— **Pase.**

A pesar que entre el escritorio de Neji y la puerta había una considerable separación, su voz se escuchaba fuerte y clara. Tanto que asustaba…

Sakura estuvo tentada a huir, a salir de ahí e irse lejos. Pero no podía, no le fallaría a su madre, a su familia. Aunque eso significara pisotear algunos de los valores morales que arraigó por tanto tiempo. Todo fuera por el bienestar de sus padres y por supuesto, de Sasuke.

Con mano temblorosa giró la perilla, dio un par de pasos y esperó a que Neji elevara la vista de la carpeta que leía.

El hombre tardó un par de minutos antes de percatarse de la presencia de Sakura, en cuanto lo hizo colocó una ligera sonrisa cruel. La peli-rosa tragó saliva. El iris luna la taladraba y, de alguna extraña manera, le generaba una horrible sensación de hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Decidió ignorar esa sensación, desvió la mirada y con gran dificultad pronunció:

— **Acepto.**

Neji amplió su sonrisa.

— **¿Disculpa? —** Sakura ignoró el cambio, sus mejillas enrojecieron y jugó con sus manos nerviosamente.

— **Por favor, sé que me escuchó… —** murmuró **—, no me haga repetírselo.**

Sí, era verdad que aceptaba su propuesta, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder más la dignidad.

 _¿Se puede más?_

Recordó su conciencia, la peli-rosa cerró los ojos sabiendo que ahora estaba en el infierno.

— **Bien —** pronunció Neji complacido **—. Tenemos un trato, Sakura.**

Porque acababa de hacer un trato con el diablo.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Hello!

Bien, aquí estoy publicando un Drabble más... Aunque he de aclarar que no es un corto cualquiera, de hecho, es más bien un prólogo de una historia que estoy trabajando pero que aún no adelanto. Sin embargo, la idea no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza y necesitaba escribirla para no perderla. Este fic será diferente a los demás, sí, será muy cliché. Pero también quiero advertir que posiblemente haya un poco de OoC en los personajes, no exagerado, pero sí se verá en algunas situaciones que más adelante justificaré, para que se den cuenta que no es nada más porque sí. Trataré de conservar todo lo que pueda sus personalidades, solo serán ligeros cambios.

Ahora sin más me despido, espero que lo que han leído les haya gustado. Cualquier pregunta o duda, háganmelo saber abajo en la cajita de comentarios. Un placer saludarles de nuevo, nos veremos pronto.


End file.
